


Cover for "The Act of Creation Will Be Your Salvation by scifigrl47"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony Stark was seventeen years old, he built his first AI. On that day, he ceased to be his father's creation, and became a creating force in his own right.</p><p>That one act likely saved his life, and not always in the most obvious ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Act of Creation Will Be Your Salvation by scifigrl47"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Act of Creation Will Be Your Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401961) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/136765847614/the-act-of-creation-will-be-your-salvation-by) on tumblr.


End file.
